Mints and chewing gum are commonly used by consumers to freshen breath after meals, before personal interactions, and in other social situations. While these products are generally effective, there are many situations in which a consumer desires fresh breath but doesn't have time for a traditional tablet mint to dissolve or to chew gum long enough to achieve the desired level of freshness.
Mouthwash is a quick and effective way to freshen one's breath, but is generally not a suitable alternative in most cases for a variety of reasons. Another manner of providing a quicker way in which to achieve freshness has been the use of products generally known as breath strips, which are dissolvable films containing breath freshening ingredients. Breath strips have their own attendant drawbacks, including a propensity to stick to the roof of one's mouth and a mouthfeel that some consumers find unpleasant. Breath strips can sometimes also start to become sticky and/or dissolve on contact with the skin when removed from their container, particularly in humid weather.
These and other drawbacks are found in current breath fresheners and other products.